Twilight Randomness
by ToOoFaKiNd
Summary: When two girls come to the Twilight world randomness is issued. Please enjoy it! Don't forget to review after wards too! Discontinued.
1. Edward and Bella

**Twilight Randomness**

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, not the plot, setting or even the characters.

Lorena: No we do not.

Blaire: Yeah, we don't own Twilight even a little bit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some random female voice**: **Introducing the most amazingness people in the whole entire world, Blaire and Lorena!!!!!

Blaire: Thank you, thank you very, very much!!

Lorena: I try to be the most amazing I can be, thank you!

Blaire: Thanks Random Female Voice for that lovely introduction

Lorena: Okay, since this is a Twilight fanfiction we should call over the two main leads, Bella and Edward!!!

Blaire: *motions for Bella and Edward to come out*

Edward: I am very grateful to be on this show

Bella: -cries uncontrollably- Thank *sob* you *sob* so much!!!!!

Blaire: Whoa! Who let HER in here!

Lorena: *looks around* Not me….

Blaire: Right….anyways…Edward, we have a couple of questions for you

Edward: -raises an eyebrow- Really?

Lorena: Yes, yes we do, so if you so kindly take a seat over there –points at a random place with no chairs or seats-

Edward: But there aren't any seats there…

Blaire: What's your point?

Edward: Fine –takes a seat-

Bella: -takes a seat next to Edward still sniffling-

Lorena: Okay, we can begin, but Bella, could you tell us why you're crying right now?

Bella: Because I'm a crybaby and love crying

Blaire: -mumbles- No kidding

Lorena: ……so, Edward! I heard you are quite the ladies man….*whispers* at least Robert Patterson is…

Edward: Well, I don't know about that but I don't need anyone besides Bella

Bella: Edward!

Lorena: And we interrupt this for a commercial!!

**Commercial**

Lorena: Ever had a bad suntan Blaire?

Blaire: No

Lorena: …well you can get rid of that stinging with this all new product that made of bats blood, molasses and a secret ingredient. Ooohhhh.

Blaire: Get this new remedy called 'Blarg' for not $29.99 or $39.99 but $79.99!

Lorena: Yes! $79.99, I know it's such a shocker, I mean with something THAT cheap how could you not call 345-INEEDASUNTANREMEDYNOW?

Blaire: Come on people, just call 345-INEEDASUNTANREMEDYNOW and get your very own 'Blarg' today!

**Commercial End**

Blaire: And we're back!

Lorena: While we were gone, a numerous a mount of things has happened! Tell them Blaire!

Blaire: Well…first of all, after Bella 'glomped' Edward, raging fangirls took her outside!!

Lorena: Oh geez! Curse those fangirls!! (Note: Not ALL fangirls just THOSE fangirls. D:)

Blaire: After taking Bella away they proceeded to rip Edward's clothes off!

Lorena: Really!?

Blaire: You were there.

Lorena: Oh right! Well that's all for today folks! See you when we ever decide to update!

Blaire: Also, read and review please!! Thank you!!

Lorena: Thanks for reading this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks from Blaire and Lorena both, that people actually read our other fanfiction "**Top 10 Reasons Why We Hate Bella**." Hope you enjoyed chapter one and we are going to try to update as soon as we can. Which might not be soo hard because we're both on summer vacation. Woohoo. See ya guys later!_


	2. Jacob and Alice

**Twilight Randomness**

_During the making of this fanfic a lot of Hershey chocolates were consumed and also starburst…._

**Lorena**: Should we get up and you know….do something?

**Blaire**: Nah *continues typing away*

**Lorena**: Well….I'll do the disclaimer then

**Disclaimer:** _We don't own Twilight but we DO own the chairs we're sitting and the keyboard we're typing on. :D_

**Chapter 2**

**Blaire**: Well…since the other vic-I mean- guest seem that their not going to return we'll have to call new ones!!

**Lorena**: Okay now calling in Alice and Jacob! Woohooo!!

**Alice**: Thank you oh so very much for inviting me! I'm happy to participate in this…

**Blaire**: Talk show!

**Lorena**: MASS DESTRUCTION OF ALL THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!?!!

**Blaire**: SHE MEANS it's a TALK SHOW!

**Alice**: okay…

**Jacob**: Whoa! Who brought THIS leech in here!

**Lorena**: *looks around* Not me…

**Blaire**: Whoa… I just had a deja-vu moment.

**Lorena**: Let's get on with the MASS-!?

**Blaire**: *is choking Lorena* Talk show…soo Alice what's it like being a weirdo… I mean, a vampire psychic person?

**Alice**: Well, you know the usual. Everyone wants to know their future soo I'm pretty popular at school!

**Blaire**: Interesting…any comments Jacob?

**Jacob**: *looks at Alice* I have nothing to say to that blood sucking monkey, besides who would like HER?

**Blaire**: Take that back!

**Alice**: Your one to talk you baboon!

**Lorena**: Whoa! Everyone…let's…just…get…along? *laughs nervously*

**Jacob**: Not a chance, that leech is going down!

**Blaire**: I shall use my super awesome skills on you guys!

**Alice**: Huh?

**Jacob**: Sure…

**Lorena**…*is running out the recording building*

**Blaire**: MEGA AWESOME ATTACK!!!

_The recording studio is then blown apart_

**Lorena**: Umm…umm…umm…please watch this commercial!!

**~Commercial**

**Blaire**: Hey Lorena have you ever gotten side-tracked?

**Lorena**: ...I guess?

**Blaire**: Well you should get this awesome machine that sucks all those useless thoughts out of you head called, "Zero Thoughts!!"

**Lorena**: But, it sounds like it-

**Blaire**: You put the "Zero Thoughts" on the side-tracked person and villa!

**Lorena**: *looks brain-dead*

**Blaire**: See! It works so get your own for $29.99 today at 543-IGOTTAGETONE!!

**~Commercial End**

**Lorena**: Oh…hello!! We're just experiencing some…umm…ANOTHER COMMECIAL PLEASE!!

**~Commercial**

**Blaire**: How do you get your skin soo flawless Edward?

**Edward**: Huh? I just use this amazing product called, "Flawless Skin" (Note: Sorry for the terrible name.)

**Blaire**: Really? Where did you get it?

**Edward**: At "My Secret" of course

**Blaire**: Wow! I need to get me a bottle!

**Edward**: You better hurry, last time I was there I saw only 5 bottles

**Blaire**: Nooo! *leaves room*

**Lorena**: Wasn't he there 5 days ago?

**Alice**: Never mind that!

**~Commercial End**

**Lorena**: Thank you for waiting, we were just getting calmed down and waiting as the recording studio gets rebuilt

**Blaire**: Yea, but I wonder what should we do as we wait?

**Lorena**: Field trip?

**Blaire**: With the TWILIGHT GANG!?! YEA!

_To be continued…_


End file.
